Armed forces in Guyana
The '' 'Armed forces in French Guiana' , abbreviated '''FAG', group all the military units French stationed in this overseas department. Composition The FAG are composed of 2200 men of which 1600 permanent of the three armies (army, air force and national navy), except adapted military service (SMA) and outside gendarmerie. Composition in 2010 (3939 personal:Report information 271 ( 2010-2011), of Josselin de Rohan, Ms. Bernadette Dupont, MM. Jacques Berthou and Jean- Étienne Antoinette, done on behalf of the Committee on Foreign Affairs and Defense, deposited on 1st February 2011, '' senat.fr . * Inter-state Staff (EMIA): CEMIA, 71 military, located in Cayenne * Land Forces: 9th Marine Infantry Regiment (670) located in Cayenne, Saint-Jean-du-Maroni and Maripasoula, 3rd infantry regiment located in Kourou, Régina (CEFE), [Saint-Georges ( Guyana) | Saint-Georges]] and Camopi (680), 1350 military * Air Force: BA 367 located in Cayenne-Rochambeau and Kourou, 220 soldiers * Naval forces: naval base of Degrad of the Cannes, Kourou, 130 soldiers * Directorates and services under the Ministry of Defense for joint support ** Directorate of the Service of the Commissariat of the Armed Forces Overseas in Guyana (DICOM): 65 people ** Directorate of Infrastructure Service | Defense Infrastructure (DID): 43 people ** Joint Directorate of the Armed Forces Health Service in Guyana (DIASS) 45 people ** Joint Directorate of Infrastructure Networks and Information Systems (DIRISI): 78 people ** Army Essence Service (SEA): 10 people * Adapted Military Service (ADM): Regiment of the Military Service Adapted from Guyana (RSMA-Gy) established in Saint-Jean-du-Maroni with a detachment in Cayenne (before 2008: 3rd RSMA at Cayenne and GSMA at Saint-Jean-du-Maroni, 750 military) * Gendarmerie: command of the gendarmerie in French Guiana (COMGENGF) located in Cayenne, 977 military in five squadrons including two for the fight against gold panning * Civilian staff: 200 people Command The FAGs are placed under the responsibility of a superior commander (COMSUP FAG), who is himself under the operational command of the Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces . The High Commander is an Air Force General officer who usually has the rank of General. He is assisted by two deputies: one from the navy, the other from the army and has a joint staff. Support The defense base of Guyana and the base support group of Guyana were established on 1 January 2011. They provide support missions for the benefit of the Armed Forces in Guyana. Joint support and general administration are provided by the Support Group of the Defense Base - Guyana (GSBdD). Device Army St. Joseph Island The army is represented in Guyana by two infantry regiments specializing in combat in the equatorial environment. The 9th Marine Infantry Regiment (9rd RIMa), whose CP is located in Cayenne, has a dual mission: support to the Joint Staff (EMIA) and land forces in French Guiana, and a sovereignty mission over the western half of the department in a difficult access area of more than 45000 km2. The regiment, mainly composed of military on short-term mission (MCD), is also established in Saint-Jean-du-Maroni and Maripasoula and includes six companies: * A permanent infantry company (1st Cie), created in 2010 * An MCD infantry company (2nd Co., based on Maripasoula forward operating base (BOA)] * A company protects engineering in MCD (3rd Cie) * A command and logistics company at the Loubère district in Cayenne (35% MCD) * A maintenance company in the Madeleine district in Cayenne (44% MCD) * A specialized reserve forest and river infantry company (CReFF) * A fluvial detachment in Saint-Jean-du-Maroni (DETMARONI): a permanent element and the Proterre engineering company 9rd RIMa also relies on the support of five Temporary Advanced Operational Posts (POATs) at Twenke, Repentance, Dorlin , Grand Santi and the Paul Isnard Trail. This device is characterized in the field by large distances and limited communication channels. The support mission of the regiment, for the benefit of the Joint Staff (EMIA), the governing bodies and command Land of the Armed Forces in Guyana, is exercised in the administrative, financial, infrastructure, technical and logistics. As part of the "Toucan" protocol signed between COMSUP and the prefect of the Guyana region, the 9rd RIMa supports and supports the public services engaged in the fight against illegal immigration and illegal illegal gold panning (Harpie operation). The regiment supports and supports the gendarmerie in the missions of prohibition of the fluvial axes, control of zone in the depth, destruction of the illegal sites while informing permanently on its zone of responsibility. The 3rd Foreign Infantry Regiment (3rd REI), located in Kourou, Saint-Georges and Régina where find the Training Center for the Equatorial Forest (CEFE). It consists of 485 men (permanent) and 162 men on short-term missions (MCD) divided into five companies: * A command and support company (CCS): includes a landing aid section landed and specific nautical support. This company is also responsible for the Equine Forests Training Center (CEFE) and two permanent posts (BOA) along the Oyapock, Oyapock, border with Brazil. * Two legion infantry companies (2nd and 3rd Cies): conduct surveillance, intelligence and area control missions as part of the two main missions of the regiment, the operation Titan and the Harpie operation * A support company: consisting of a ground-to-air [missile | Mistral]] battery from one of the metropolis artillery regiments. It participates more particularly in the protection of the airspace of the Guiana Space Center within the framework of Operation Titan. * A reserve infantry company: integrated into the regiment, it participates in all its missions. Air Force of Antilles-Guyana transport squadron taking off at Maripasoula]] The Air Force has the Air Base 367 "Captain Massé", in Cayenne-Rochambeau on the site of the Cayenne-Félix Éboué Airport. The Antilles-Guyana transport squadron is stationed there. It is composed of : * Three tactical transport aircraft CN-235 CASA. * Five maneuvering helicopters SA330 Puma and four A550 Fennec. The Air Force also has in Guyana the military radar control center (CCM 06.967) located in the perimeter of the Guiana Space Center in Kourou. //www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR8W__7j4rU Flight with the French Air Force, 12 September 2016, AérostarTV. Maritime Forces '' (P684) and ''La Gracieuse ( P687), disarmed in 2017, the Material Transport Barge '' Anne-Marie '' D57 of the 519th RT (then based in Kourou), and the Pusher type PS4 B 35 at naval base Dégrad-Des-Cannes in 2014.]] The naval forces have the naval base of Dégrad des Cannes and occasionally use the facilities of the port of Pariacabo in Kourou. French Navy: * Two patrol boats of the Guards Light Guards (PLG): ** '' The Trust '' (P733) launched in 2015 and entered into service in 2016. ** '' The Resolute '' (P734) entered into service in 2017. * A boat goes back nets (ERF): ** '' La Caouanne '' (Y690) launched in 2014 and entered service in 2015, for the fight against illegal fishing. * Support building: a Port Pusher type PS4 B The French Fleet in 2014, netmarine.net . ** The 35 admitted to active service in 1996. Maritime Gendarmerie: * Two Coastal Maritime Surveillance Launchers (VSCM) launched in 2004, admitted to active duty in 2005 and each having a crew of eight Maritime Constables: ** The '' Mahury '' (P623) based in Cannes ** The '' Organabo '' (P624) based in Kourou Missions '' Organabo '' (P624) passing close to Île Royale in 2007.]] * Protection of the national territory and maintenance of security in the zone of permanent single responsibility Antilles - French Guiana. * Participate in the security of the Guiana Space Center (CSG) as part of Operation Titan. * Preservation of the interests of France in the zone. * Monitor the fisheries and conduct the action of the state at sea in the EEZ. * Fight against illegal gold panning as part of the Harpie operation. * Drive or participate in a military operation. * Rescue populations in case of natural disasters or serious humanitarian situations in the area. * Cooperate with the states of the zone. By its maritime and air means, the FAG are the principal means of the action of the State at sea (AEM). The other administrations with means at sea, besides the navy and the maritime gendarmerie, are the departmental service of fire and relief (SDIS) (jet-skis and small boats of intervention for the coastal rescue), the brigade nautique (BN) of the gendarmerie (jet-skis and fast intervention boats), the maritime affairs (small star for coastal controls) and the regional direction of the coastguard Antilles - Guyana (a star for interventions up to 20 nautical miles, the '' Alisée '' (DF 45),-prefecture-of-Guyana / The-PREFET / L-action-en-mer Action at sea, prefecture of Guyana, guyane.gouv.fr. the service of lighthouses and beacons (two "Ti Cayenne" and "Ti Connetable" beacons), as well as the Kourou station of the National Sea Rescue Society (SNSM) (1 star, '' Argos '' (SNS 457)). is also carried out with the aerial section of the gendarmerie (SAG) of Cayenne (two helicopters), the civil security (the helicopter Dragon 973) New Base in Guyana, 2014, helico-dragon.com. and the Guiana Sea Rescue Secondary Center (MRSC Cayenne), the Cayenne branch of the Regional Operational Monitoring and Rescue Center at sea Antilles - Guyana (CROSS AG), based in Fort-de-France. Operations performed by the Armed Forces in Guyana * Operation Pauline: evacuation of European nationals in Haiti, 1994. * Operation Carbet: mission of protection and evacuation of nationals in Haiti in 2005. * Operation Harpie: fight against illegal gold panning in Guyana since 2008. Other military units in French Guiana A number of military status personnel serve in French Guiana without belonging directly to the Armed Forces in Guyana. It's about : * trainees and trainers from the Adapted Military Service Regiment of Guyana (RSMA-Gy) based in Saint-Jean-du-Maroni with a detachment in Cayenne. The RSMA-Gy is the result of the merger in 2008 of the 3rd RSMA which was stationed in Cayenne on the district Felix-Eboué and the GSMA stationed in Saint-Jean-du -Maroni. * Artificers of the Joint Ammunition Service (SIMu) Ammunition depot in French Guiana. * elements of the National Gendarmerie in Guyana. * members of the Elementary Specialized Unit (UES) of firemen of Paris based in Kourou, in protection of the personnel and the goods of the Guiana Space Center.Elementary Specialized Unit firefighters Paris based in Kourou, uesk.fr National Gendarmerie of the SAG of Cayenne exposed at the barracks of La Madeleine in Cayenne in 2013.]] The gendarmerie nationale is managed in Guyana by the command of the gendarmerie (COMGEND) in Guyana - dependent on the command of the gendarmerie overseas (CGOM) - whose headquarters is in Cayenne. Created on 1 September 1999, it comes from the dissolution of the Gendarmerie Legion of Antilles-Guyana. The commander of the gendarmerie of Guyana is at the same time commander of region and commander of the departmental grouping. The COMGEND of Guyana includes some 470 departmental gendarmes, reinforced for the execution of its missions by six squadrons of mobile gendarmeries (EGM) representing about 450 people, as well as civilian employees . Its various units are: the gendarmerie départementale, the mobile gendarmerie, the Garde Républicaine, the specialized gendarmerie formations (maritime (GMar), [[GAir, Gendarmerie des transports air (GTA), armement (GArm), [for Arms Security nuclear weapons security]] (GSAN)), Provost formations, administrative and support organizations, personnel training organizations.//www.guyane .gouv.fr / Services-of-the-State / The-services-of-the-State-in-Guyana / The-services-of-security / The-gendarmerie The Commandment of the gendarmerie in Guiana, prefecture of the French Guiana Region The gendarmerie command of Guyana is composed of: * The General Staff, located in Cayenne (barracks of La Madelaine) * A Research Section (SR) at Cayenne, * An Antenna GIGN Guyana (GIGG) in Cayenne, * A Departmental Brigade of Intelligence and Judicial Investigations (BDRIJ) in Cayenne, * A National Gendarmerie Air Force (SAG Guyane) at Cayenne-Rochambeau, equipped with two helicopters AS350 Squirrel and EC145, * A brigade of Gendarmerie of air transport (BGTA) in Cayenne-Rochambeau, * A Nautical Brigade (BN) of Matoury, equipped with jet-skis and fast intervention boats, * Three companies (Matoury, Kourou and Saint-Laurent-du-Maroni) grouping ** Sixteen territorial brigades, ** Three Motorized Brigades (Bmo), ** Three Research Brigade (BR), ** Three Gendarmerie Watch and Response Platoons (PSIG), * Six Squadrons of Mobile Gendarmeries (EGM), relieved every three months ** Surveillance and intervention detachments (DSI) Kourou ** DSI Matoury ** Detached platoon at Iracoubo checkpoint ** Strengthen units: Kourou PSIG, [Sinnamary brigade] and Iracoubo, provisional post of Saint-Elie, the Matoury nautical brigade and some logistical services of the Cayenne gendarmerie group.A squadron of mobile gendarmes Argentan, mission in Guyana, April 30, 2016, profession-gendarme.com. Since 2008, she has led the Harpie operation together with the armed forces in Guyana to fight against illegal gold panning in Guyana. See als * French Armed Forces overseas: West Indies - New Caledonia - French Polynesia - southern Indian Ocean area * French forces out of the metropolis References FAG Category:Military of France